Library
by Kwon Yonghwa4910
Summary: (Repost) No Summary, BL, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Drabble, DLDR ! Review juseyo , Langsung kecerita sajaa !


**Cast :**

**Chanyeol **

**Secret**

**Etc Other cast**

**Warning : Typo nyebar, alur ngebut, cerita pasaran jadi jangan muntah ya #Nyengir**

**Disclaimer : Cast disini milik orangtua, keluarga dan agency mereka, saya Cuma pinjem nama mereka buat di nistain ajah.**

**Don't like Don't read**

**NO SIDER, No Bash.**

**Jika ga suka sama cerita ini tinggal mengklik close pada computer kalian.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy**

**.**

**.**

**Reading XD**

**.**

**.**

'Library'

"ayo ikut aku Chan." Teriakan menggema di koridor sekolah yang masih sepi, seorang namja bertubuh pendek sedang menarik namja bertubuh tinggi.

"aiish Kyung, kan itu tugasmu." Tolak namja tinggi

"tapi kau wakilku jadi kau harus ikut." Jawab Kyungsoo namja yang bertubuh pendek, Chanyeol hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

Pasalnya ia harus kembali memasuki ruangan yang sangat menyebalkan bernama perpustakaan.

"tapi kau ketuanya kan."

"diam dan ikuti aku atau ku adukan apa yang kau lakukan dengan Sehun sepulang sekolah di taman belakang." Ucap Kyungsoo tajam membuat Chanyeol langsung terdiam.

Chanyeol hanya mengikuti langkah kaki Kyungsoo yang menuntunnya, di tangan sebelah kanannya terdapat dua buku tebal dan di tangan Kyungsoo terdapat empat buku tipis yang jelas lebih berat buku yang di bawa Chanyeol.

Kaki mereka membelok memasuki ruangan dengan papan nama 'Library' di atasnya, Chanyeol bergidik ngeri.

Hanya membaca papan namanya saja sudah membuat bulu kuduk Chanyeol meremang.

Chanyeol masih mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo walau Kyungsoo sudah tidak menarik tangannya lagi.

"sebelah sini Chan." Ucap Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol tetap mengikuti Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terhenti di sebuah rak yang terlihat sama saja di mata Chanyeol.

"letakan buku yang di atas itu disana." Tunjuk Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, Hei apa Kyungsoo sudah gila ?

Chanyeol memang tinggi tapi tingginya tidak mencapai rak yang paling tinggi itu.

"ambilkan bangku Kyung."

"kau kan tinggi."

"aku bukan Rich Richard Fantastic 4 yang bisa memanjangkan tanganku Kyung." Kyungsoo menaikan sebelah alisnya dan mendengus kesal.

"tunggu disini jangan kemana mana." Kyungsoo pergi dari hadapan Chanyeol yang hanya berdiri tanpa berniat menatap kumpulan buku buku itu.

"nah naik sekarang." Ucap Kyungsoo setelah membawa kursi kayu dan Chanyeol menaiki kursi itu untuk meletakan salah satu buku tebal yang ada di tangannya.

"letakan yang satunya di sebelah sana Chan." Titah Kyungsoo dari bawah sambil menunjuk, Chanyeol menoleh sebentar kebawa dan mengikuti arah pandang telunjuk Kyungsoo.

"pegang kursinya Kyung." Kyungsoo mendengus kesal tapi tetap memengang kursi tempat Chanyeol berpijak.

"ah sudah." Chanyeol menepuk nempuk pelan tangannya berusaha menghilangkan debu yang menempel di tangannya.

"turun aku ingin meletakan ini." Chanyeol mengangguk dan mulai menuruni kursi itu, mengikuti langkah kaki Kyungsoo dan mata Chanyeol langsung menangkap sesosok manusia yang terlihat indah di matanya.

Chanyeol bergeming, menatap namja yang sedang membuka buka buku asal dan meletakannya lagi kala sesuatu yang di cari tidak di temukan.

"Kyung." Panggil Chanyeol saat menyadari Kyungsoo sudah berbelok kearah rak lain, Kyungsoo yang mendengar teriakan Chanyeol pun mendesah pelan.

Sepertinya ia harus merasa beruntung mengembalikan buku itu sekarang, pasalnya di jam segini semua guru sedang makan siang.

"kecilkan suaramu Chan."

"aku bertemu bidadari."

"mana ada bidadari di perpustakaan ? manekin pengingat agar kita berpakaian rapi baru ada."

"sungguh Kyung kali ini benar, ia sangat cantik… rambut hitamnya, kulit putih susunya, bibirnya yang Pink."

"sepertinya kau mendeskripsikan Sehun."

"yaak aku mendeskripsikan namja cantik yang baru saja ku lihat Kyung."

"tunggu tunggu, satu buku lagi baru kita lihat namja cantik itu Chan." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil berjalan mendekati rak tempat buku terakhir yang di ambilnya tadi.

Kyungsoo kembali kehadapan Chanyeol yang tersenyum seperti orang gila, membuat Kyungsoo mendengus kesal.

"ayo." Kyungsoo nyaris terjengkang kedepan saat saat Chanyeol menarik tangannya tanpa aba aba.

"disa… loh kemana perginya namja itu ?" ucap Chanyeol saat sudah tidak mendapati gadis yang tadi sukses membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

"nah kan, kau hanya melihat manekin yang di sana Chan." Ucap Kyungsoo yang menunjuk sebuah patung pria dengan seragam yang sama dengan yang mereka kenakan.

"tidak Kyung, ia manusia buktinya tadi ia membuka buka buku disini."

"lalu dimana sekarang ?"

"entahlah."

"sudah ayo kita ke kantin aku lapar." Chanyeol tidak mendengarkan ocehan Kyungsoo, matanya masih mencari cari sesosok namja cantik yang memang murid sekolahnya Chanyeol yakin itu.

Bel pulang sekolah baru saja berbunyi tapi Chanyeol sudah berlari keluar kelas meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang berteriak karena meninggalkan tugasnya sebagai wakil ketua kelas.

Kaki Chanyeol melangkah cepat dan ia merasa beruntung bertubuh tinggi dan mempunyai kaki yang sangat panjang, tak perlu susah susah berlari jalan cepat saja sudah termasuk berlari untuk orang lain.

Mengabaikan setiap umpatan murid murid yang ia tabrak hanya untuk mencapai tempat yang berada di pikirannya 'Library'.

Sejak pertemuan tidak sengaja dengan namja itu membuat Chanyeol merasa harus mengunjungi tempat mengerikan itu lagi.

Seberapa mengerikannya pun Chanyeol hanya menatap namja itu dan hanya namja itulah yang terlihat indah di tempat mengerikan itu.

Kaki panjang Chanyeol terhenti dan matanya menatap papan pengenal ruangan yang terpajang disana, menelan ludahnya sebentar lalu menghela nafasnya pelan.

Melangkah pelan memasuki ruangan itu dan mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh pelosok perpustakaan yang membuat nya mual.

Meletakan tas ranselnya di salah satu meja dan mulai mengitari seluruh ruangannya dan mengernyitkan keningnya bingung, apa yang di katakan Kyungsoo benar ?

Chanyeol mengangap manekin pengingat itu seorang namja cantik ? Chanyeol mendengus kesal.

Mungkin efek terlalu banyak pelajaran biologi tentang organ manusia yang ia terima hari ini.

Membuat Chanyeol menganggap manekin itu hidup dan sedang membaca buku, mana ada manekin membaca buku ? aissh Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya kesal.

Chanyeol mengehela nafasnya pelan dan melirik jam di tangannya, lalu mendesis pelan.

Rasanya sudah lama ia berada di dalam perpustakaan tapi mengapa jamnya baru menunjukan lewat 15 menit dari jam pulang sekolahnya ?

Chanyeol kembali mendesah pelan, rasa nya ia terlalu sering mendesah jika sudah diruangan ini.

Setiap mata memandang hanya buku dan itu membuat dadanya sesaak.

Kakinya kembali melangkah mendekat kearah meja tempat ia menyimpan tas ranselnya.

'Bruuk'

"apa itu ?"

Nafas Chanyeol langsung tercekat melihat sosok itu lagi, matanya yang sudah bulat bertambah bulat memandang seorang namja berambut panjang pada poninya hingga menutupi sebagian matanya , mempoutkan bibirnya karena buku yang ia pegang jatuh tak beraturan di lantai.

"kalian ingat kan ini perpustakaan ?" Chanyeol dan namja yang berhadapan kompak membungkukan badannya melihat penjaga perpustakaan yang sedang berdecak pinggang.

"maafkan kami."

"maafkan aku."

Chanyeol dan namja itu menoleh kearah yang berbeda membuat tatapan mereka bertemu, membuat penjaga itu mendesah lalu meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan malas.

"maafkan aku." Namja itu mengangguk anggukan kepalanya sambil membantu Chanyeol mengumpulkan buku buku yang berserakan di lantai.

"Park Chanyeol, kelas 12 b." namja itu mendongak dan ikut tersenyum melihat senyum Chanyeol yang sangat lebar.

"Byun Baekhyun, kelas 12 d." jawab namja itu malu membuat Chanyeol tersenyum.

Nampaknya mulai dari sekarang Chanyeol akan menyukai perpustakaan !

Karena ia bertemu bidadari penjaga hatinya di perpustakaan, ruangan yang sangat menyebalkan dan memuakan untuknya.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan satu kalimat yang ada di pikirannya 'Love In Library' dan sekarang Library bukan momok menakutan untuk Chanyeol lagi.

END

Holla Hwa muncul egen (?) ini gatau ya namanya drabbel atau SF tapi yang jelas Hwa lagi sakit hati denger berita Baekhyun itu T_T

Nasip Chanyeol Hwa gimana ya ?

Okeh abaikan !

Ini akan jadi kumpulan Drabbel EXO Couple, Craick Pair atau pun Official Pair, mungkin BaeKYeon akan ada waktunya nanti T_T

Atau mungkin Couple dari grup lain macam 2Min, entahlah sebisa sebelas dan sebelah otak Hwa bekerja saja.

Okeeh, banyak bacot.

Ingat DLDR dan Review nya jangan lupa ! Paaai ^^

_Hwa_


End file.
